Everyone Knew But You
by DinoRaws
Summary: She Fell In Love With The Both Of Us, She Had To Choose...She Made Her Decision But When We Arrived To The Hospital Everything Came Together.  Rewritten
1. His Feelings

**((Chapter 1: His Feelings))**

"Can you make dinner now?"

"No."

"Can you make it now?"

"No."

"Can you…make it now?"

"No. If you're going to ask me that question again, which I know you will, my answer will be no."

"But Tai I'm always hungry you should know that by now!"

Mimi slammed her body onto the couch feeling like she could cry not eating dinner or just give Tai a hard time. Tai sighed over the counter and gazed upon his roommate pouting over for his delicious, unbelievable food. He did have to admit that his dishes were literally to die for! Well…not literally but rhetorically.

"Mimi, you and I know best that you can also cook delicious meals just as I can. Why can't you just make your own dinner?" Tai rubbed his belly imagining the dish he had earlier, oh yea, good old hamburgers. Nutritious.

"Because I'm tired from working 6 hours straight from work and your sister didn't help me out at all when she suppose to and then she made a deal that if I worked an extra hour for her you would make me dinner!" Mimi glanced at Tai with such childish eyes.

"Wait, Kari said that I would make dinner for you?" Tai arched his brow.

"Yes…" Mimi dragged herself to the floor tired.

Tai walked over to Mimi sat by her and placed his arms around her neck and looking her face. Since this would the perfect moment he would tell her something that would probably get him in trouble. He knew that every time he did something important or life changing he would always asked Mimi first for her opinion but this time he didn't ask so he had an idea on how she would react.

"Mimi, Mimi, Mimi. Making dinner is such hard work, probably harder than your fashion career. If I make dinner for you, will you promise me that you won't get mad for what I did?"

"What did you do?" Mimi was curious.

"I got a phone call from my office yesterday…" He began slowly tapping his finger on her shoulder.

"Go on."

"And well two of my oldest friends asked me if they could stay at our place for the next month or so because of their vacation time!"

"And you said yes."

"Well, yea I kinda did Mimi." He tried smiling at Mimi which made everything worse.

"And you decided on this on your own without my permission again. And who exactly are we rooming with this time?" Mimi tapped her fingers on his knee.

"See that's the thing," Tai sighed. "It's Matt and Sora."

"I think you should go make my dinner now, Taichi."

Mimi removed his arm from her shoulders and placed it on his lap giving Tai her smile that told Tai 'Damn You'. There was one thing that Tai hated the most and that was making Mimi angry. When you made Mimi mad she said your full name which you really don't her to say at all. In fact the last time Tai heard her say his full name he was knocked unconscious let's not remember that time, shall we?

"Yeah, I'll go make dinner now."

Tai paced over to the kitchen feeling horrible about what he did, he knew that this house belonged to Mimi and not him. But the real problem he had to worry about was Mimi being in the same house with the two she didn't feel happy with. He knew how much Mimi and Sora didn't get along so much after their incident in high school the REAL problem was with Matt, despite the fact that he and Matt were best friends and needing a place to stay he was concerned seeing Matt and Mimi in the same house together. He'd say that she would literally rip his skin off after what happened senior year in Odaiba High School. Mimi relaxed a little bit with the thought of Tai's decision of letting the two people she didn't really get along with. I mean, what happened in Odaiba High School, happened. It's in the past for crying out! What is she going to do? Rip his skin out? PSSH, NOT!

Tai and Mimi sat at the dining table together discussing the arrival and stay of Matt and Sora. Tai knew just as well as Mimi that he always had to have standards for her, she also knew that she could do those standards without him to remind her. Tai wanted to reassure Mimi of the things she could not do while Matt and Sora stayed in her house. Mimi tried her best not to get annoyed by Tai's lecturing but it would be over soon enough.

"Please don't even think about using the kitchen knives against Matt ok?" Tai wagged his finger at Mimi who ate her dinner.

"What about forks?"

"Anything that you can stab him with is off limits, Mimi!"

"Fine!" She rolled her eyes.

"You rolled your eyes."

"What?"

"You just rolled your eyes, you don't mean it. Say it again without rolling your eyes!"

"I won't do that Tai." She closed her eyes.

"You rolled your eyes when you closed them! Mimi!"

"Tai!" She wagged her finger at Tai mocking him. "I won't do that ever in my life! It would ruin me and my fashion career!"

Tai glanced at Mimi nodding his head. Tai and Mimi grew up together in the same neighborhood and became great friends during grade school they would always talk to each other every day when they walked together after school. Tai hadn't realized it until his last year of being a sophomore that he loved Mimi Tachikawa more than anything and anyone. He was always there for her when she needed a friend but he never got the chance to admit his feelings especially after Mimi had met Matt in the beginning of their junior year in Odaiba High School. Everything had changed when those two met it even changed Tai's and Mimi's relationship. When he found out from Mimi that they were going out, it shattered his heart. Tai and Matt stayed great friends even though his own best friend was dating the girl he loved. Even after what happened in Odaiba, he still stayed Matt's best friend despite his betrayal to Mimi. But now everything's the same, Tai loves Mimi. Mimi doesn't know.

"Tai,"

"Tai."

"Tai!"

"What?" Tai snapped back to reality.

"You ok there Tai? You spaced out on me for a moment." Mimi picked up her plate walking to the kitchen to clean it she looked at Tai to make sure he was fine.

"No, Mimi I'm fine. I was just thinking about what I did and I'm sorry for not asking you permission if Matt and Sora could stay here with us." Tai twisted his body to angle where he could see Mimi.

"Forget about it, Tai. Matt and Sora are your friends and they're welcomed here anytime." Mimi rinsed her plate wiped it dry and placed it in the cabinet over her head.

"Oh, I forgot to mention to them that this is your house and that we're roommates!"

"Tai this is exactly why you need to ask me permission for your friends to stay at my house. Just for that you get to make dinner for everyone every day until Matt and Sora leave." Mimi walked out the kitchen pacing to her room to avoid Tai's complaining.

"Aw come on, Mimi!" Tai watched her walk out of the kitchen wagging her finger at Tai. "Mimi!"

"I'm going to relax and read my book in my room, Tai." Mimi came and hugged him. Tai loved it when Mimi hugged him. It made him happy, like all of his worries where gone forever. It tickled him when her curly bouncy cinnamon hair moved around his neck. She gave him a peck on the cheek and left the dining room for her own room. Tai stud up from his dining chair carrying his now empty plate and walked over to the kitchen counter to clean the dishes Mimi left for him to do. After wiping them dry with his favorite blue towel he saw in front of him that one orange pill bottle…the bottle that always reminded him of Mimi's pain.


	2. Their Arrival

**((Chapter 2: Their Arrival))**

They had their bags, suitcases and even tote bags all organized sitting in the trunk of their new car they had bought together the other day at the dealership. Of course she had her ways of organizing pretty much everything when it came to traveling, it got annoying but you just had to go with it, no arguments. But the thing that really would find annoying about her is the way she labeled the bags it was either 'His Bags' or 'Her Bags'. Now that was her way of making things worse and embarrassing for you but it made things more easier and less stressful for her so why don't we all go with her way instead of making things less complex. They brought their luggage from the trunk of their new car onto the side of Tai's doorsteps, or so they were told it was Tai's house AND doorsteps. Thankfully they agreed to pack little, imagine if they didn't agree to pack little? Talk about the shit load of bags this woman would bring! I mean c'mon, one luggage bag for shoes? You'll be shitting bricks in the toilet, son.

"Let's worry about our luggage later! Can we just please get inside, Sora?" He saw her pace from the doorsteps to the car getting their luggage.

"Right I'm just so happy that Tai let us stay at his place for a few months!" Ha! You told you that lie? "I haven't seen him since graduation in college! I wonder how he's doing being a lawyer."

Matt hadn't realized this before but damn Sora can be annoying sometimes when she worries or gets excited over things. He pushed her up the doorsteps so they could be "greeted by Tai" finally getting their reunion after graduation from college! Matt pressed his finger on the doorbell which could be heard from outside of the house as well from the inside. After hearing the door being unlocked, their faces just put on this great "happy-to-see-you-Tai" smile that just couldn't be resisted besides it had been years of not talking with one another! The door opened halfway revealing…eh someone they really didn't expect. Standing in the doorway she ate a fuzzy peach like she didn't care for the world wearing Tai's white t-shirt wearing her favorite red shorts. Her face just said it all she wasn't happy to see either of them neither did Matt and Sora though they were more puzzled than being unhappy. She arched her brow wiping her mouth with her arm removing the peach juice flowing down her chin and slammed the door in their faces. As expected Matt and Sora had their faces blank wondering why of all people Mimi was at the door.

"Mimi?" Sora and Matt slowly turned to face each other wondering why Tai didn't mention Mimi over the phone.

"Mimi! Who was that you slammed the door on?" Tai called over from downstairs wearing a towel over his head. Considering the fact that his brown messy hair is the size of a pillow and redefines gravity, the water left on his hair dripped over his the back of his tank top. Mimi sat on the stool eating her fuzzy peach on the other side of the kitchen minding her own business hearing Tai's footsteps coming down from the stairs.

"Nobody important."

Hearing three knocks on the door he quickly raced down the steps had grabbed a hold of the door knob before he could open it he reminded Mimi of their talk yesterday during dinner time. She told Tai that she remembered what they discussed about she made sure that promised Tai not to do anything that could hurt any of those two while they were visiting in her house.

"Please behave and act like you care, Mimi."

"As long as you cook the entire time they're here." Mimi took a bite off from her peach tasting the delicious sweetness of the fuzzy fruit. Tai remarked at the smiling Mimi who reminded him of the guest waiting behind the door when he twisted the door knob open he greeted both Matt and Sora with a hug offering his services to take their luggage inside the house. As they walked inside Tai prayed to God that Mimi didn't act like a total, you know: B-I-T-C-H, but it turned out that she's still enjoying her fuzzy delicious peach. She basically ignored everyone coming in, even Tai. Tai offered the two of them to sit down while he placed their bags inside the room they would sleep in Matt offered to help Tai with the job so he told Sora to sit and wait until they were done. Sora sat down on the red leather sofa set in the house sitting on the edge of the cushion wondering her eyes around the place admiring how beautiful the house was decorated. Sora's eye moved on to Mimi when she started walking towards the kitchen she noticed on how she shook an orange bottle staring at the small medicated pills inside. Mimi sighed placing the bottle in the corner of the counter ignoring it for the mean time she was startled when Mimi made eye contact with her walking out of the kitchen to sit across from her.

"Hi Sora," Sora turned to face Mimi. "How was your trip from Odaiba?"

"It was long and tiring but good though you know I didn't realize how beautiful Okinawa was until I saw the beach! Matt was considering moving down here for the beach! Is that why you moved down here, Mimi?"

"Not really but the headquarters to my company is located here in Okinawa!"

"Oh yes, Serenity! I just absolutely love your fashion line it must be difficult to work there!"

"Yes, yes it is." Mimi smiled. "So I hear now a day's you're working around flowers."

"I own my own flower shops around in Odaiba and a few in Kyoto."

"Your own small business, I should buy some flowers from your flower shop someday when I visit Odaiba!" Mimi placed her legs up against the sofa's cushion hugging them against her chest.

"It would bring business to my shop if they hear a famous fashion designer bought flowers at my shop!"

"I can buy my favorite flowers there! Do you have White Lily's?" Mimi smiled asking Sora bringing her body forward. Sora saw two visible scars across her chest one on the left and the other on her right they were small but visible to see. But it wasn't her business to ask her why she has scars across her chest just yet. Sora thought a second or two about the flowers Mimi asked for when she remembered that she had pre-ordered some she would make sure to notify Mimi when they come in so she could deliver them ASAP! It would turn out that Sora and Mimi became friends quickly once again like how they were back in the good old days of high school. Tai saw that Mimi and Sora were having a nice conversation from the look of Mimi's smile and Sora's. After packing everything away in their rooms, Tai and Mimi decided to make them something to eat, a simple Japanese dish that combined Mimi's and Tai's style of cooking. Tai and Mimi prepared a fine dish. Since Matt and Sora came from Odaiba to Okinawa eating nothing but light food, they decided to prepare a dish that Mimi and Tai created together when they were into culinary. The dish seemed like a good idea and it was the best dish they combined together.

Mimi had the chance to chat with Matt about his career and his achievements along the way and his life outside his business career. Music seemed to get the best of him especially playing with his acoustic guitar that T.K, Matt's younger brother, gave him for his birthday. It surprised Matt that T.K and Mimi knew each other despite the fact T.K's dating Tai's younger sister, Kari.

"So, what did you think of today, Mimi?" Tai asked her as they picked up the kitchen while Matt and Sora refreshed for the night in their rooms.

Mimi gave a small grunt then a small smirk. "I admit, today was a good day. Sora, Matt and I made good conversations and we caught up with each other but," Mimi faced Tai. "That doesn't mean anything yet Tai. I still haven't exactly forgiven Matt."

"I know Mimi. But enough about Matt and Sora, let's focus on our vacation time together!" Tai wrapped his arm around her neck.

"Our vacation started yesterday but we did nothing but hang out in my house. Tomorrow we'll do what you want to do ok?" Mimi grabbed his wrist.

"Thank you Mimi!" Tai hugged her with content. "I might have something in mind that'll make you happy!"

Smiling at Tai for their promised day together they finished up their kitchen work together and walked up the stairs to their rooms. Mimi went her bedroom brushing your healthy light brown curly hair and saw her reflection in the mirror however she spotted the hair brush in the mirror and using her hand she removed what seemed to her hundreds of hair strands from the teeth of the brush and throwing them inside her trashcan. Opening her medicine cabinet and swallowing her white pill for the night with water she dragged her frail body to the bed where she hid under the cover sheets and embraced her pillow as tightly as she could. The moment she fell asleep the tears from her eyes flowed down her soft skin in sorrow.


	3. Their Amazing Sight

**Hey everyone, so here's the third chapter. I'm sorry that it's too long but I usually get into things so quickly so I hope you enjoy this chapter and remember to read and review.**

* * *

**((Chapter 3: Their Amazing Sight)) **

"Good Morning Okinawa Yearly Festival!" Mimi shouted bringing a smile on her face dancing around like no one was there to watch her Tai knew that Okinawa's yearly festival would bring much delight to Mimi since she always lit up in events such as these, he did choose the perfect time to be with Mimi. Even though Tai always though Mimi looked cute everyday he thought she looked even cuter today in her pink and green summer dress she wore with her white sandals. In fact he was starting to be more self-cautious of what he was wearing today too, I mean a white polo shirt with blue shorts and matching blue slip-on Vans would do fine for today, right? Mimi ran and hugged Tai thanking him for bringing her here today she was so excited to see all the activities they could do here like ride the rides, play games, eat the delicious traditional Japanese food! First thing that did was play a few booth games since Mimi always enjoyed games especially the shooting down the target games she always did win as for Tai…hmm not so much luck going on with him.

"Yes, my favorite game of all!" Mimi ran waving her hand at the guy running the booth. "Sir, excuse me! I want to play this game!"

"Alright pretty lady!" The man turned around and saw Mimi anxiously to play the game. Mimi handed over her money and the man stepped out of the way.

Mimi grabbed the plastic gun aimed at the moving targets which were different kinds of animals including a dog for an odd reason seeing how they weren't wild creatures of nature. Mimi brought the plastic green gun closer to her face almost touching her chin she checked her elbows to see if they were in the right position which they were closed one eye and shot her first, second, third, fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh, eighth, ninth, tenth, eleventh and twelfth target in a row without missing. Thankfully she didn't shoot any of the dogs. Tai was pretty impressed and a little worried as to why Mimi was good at shooting targets, this defiantly made him worry. Now he knows never give Mimi any type of gun whether it be a real pistol or even a simple water gun. The man inside the booth smiled at Mimi asking what prize she would like when she pointed to the blue tiger pinned to the wall she ran to Tai shouting out what she won.

"Geez Mimi that was really impressive shooting back there! How did you learn to shoot like that?" Tai gave a nervous laugh.

"Oh, my parents and I went to the festivals in Odaiba so we would always go the same shooting booth every day. I had trouble aiming so my dad told me to imagine something that would be worth shooting. That's why I always win at that booth." Mimi smiled holding her tiger on her right side.

"What did you imagine on those targets?"

"Obviously your face, Tai!" She laughed.

Tai had stopped walking with Mimi but she was laughing walking ahead of him. "Mimi, you're kidding right?" Tai jogged to Mimi calling her name out. "M-Mimi! You were just kidding right? Mimi!"

Mimi and Tai continued their day in the festival playing booth games that they won constantly again and again. Somehow Mimi won most of the prizes making Tai carrying all of the stuffed animals that she won for no apparent reason. Mimi enjoyed the sight of Tai carrying all of her prizes which included one blue tiger that she won from shooting the animals or Tai's face if you were Mimi for the moment, two pink dolphins, three brown dogs, and one gigantic red dragon.

"Mimi can we stop for a moment and rest, my arms feel like they're going to shatter into little pieces if I don't put these animals on the ground."

"Tai if you didn't want to carry all of the prizes I won, you should have asked for a bag you know? That's what I did for your prizes!" Tai immediately stopped dropping all of Mimi's prizes and slowly turning his head to face Mimi showing him the bag with his prizes that he won.

"I could have asked for a bag instead of carrying all of those prizes for you?" His arms started to dangle from the weight of the stuffed animals.

"Well yea!" Mimi smiled making her look aloof. "Didn't you…know that, Tai?"

"This is my first time coming to a festival….do you think I would know that Mimi?"

Mimi placed her finger on her chin thinking about it. "Well considering the fact that people asked you if you wanted a bag for the prizes, I'd figure you thought so!"

Tai placed his hands on his face feeling he could tear off his own skin off from the top of his head down feeling frustrated. Instead of making a scene on how come he didn't realize this before and Mimi telling him later, he calmed himself and walked to a booth asking for a few bags. Tai walked back to Mimi and her prizes as they each placed an animal inside the bags that Tai finally got. As they finished packing every animal into a bag Tai and Mimi continued walking. Mimi asked if Tai's arms were better he was doing better now that he had the bags to help him carry Mimi's prizes he asked her what she wanted to do next in her reply she wanted to go home she was getting tired from all the fun she had with him today she was also concerned for Tai having to wake up early every morning for work.

"What about the fireworks that you wanted to see tonight?" Tai asked.

"Yeah, I did want to stay for the show but I can see them from my patio so no big deal! Maybe you can see them with me if you want to?" Mimi offered.

Tai smiled at Mimi sincerely. "Of course Mimi, it'll be the perfect way to end the night."

As Mimi and Tai went inside the house, the sky turned dark blue leaving traces of an orange pink sunset setting in the sky. Tai noticed Matt and Sora weren't in the house he assumed that they were still looking for a house for Matt when he found a note on the kitchen counter Tai read that they were both going to attend Okinawa's festival firework show. He threw away the note in the trash and opened the fridge to grab a cold water bottle so he could quench his thirst he had for some time now. He went upstairs to check if Mimi was doing fine before entering her room he saw her motionless on her bed he knocked on her doorframe to alert Mimi that he was about to enter her room.

"Mimi?" He called her name. "You ok?"

Mimi quickly wiped her face hearing Tai call her and turned her face to see him holding a water bottle. Tai knew why she was crying so he walked inside sitting in front of her on the bed facing her.

"Mimi, did you take your medication?"

Mimi nodded no and her smile disappeared looking at her feet. "I can't take medication any more. It's too much for me, Tai. I get tired just taking them every day."

"Mimi, you know that you have to take these medications every day. You won't be seeing Joe for another two weeks now. He will be asking you if you've been taking your medicine, I have to make sure you've been doing your job otherwise he'll nag on you."

"You're the only who was there for me now and before. I know that I have to continue taking these pills in order to become healthier so that way you won't have to take care of me but you sacrificed too much for me Tai you even gave up your one promotion just to stay with me."

"I did those things because I care about you I don't want you to suffer by yourself it hurts me to see you being alone and sad. I gave up my promotion not only because for you I didn't want to take it if it meant being apart from you, Mimi."

Mimi looked at Tai and smiled. "I don't know how to thank you enough for everything you've been doing to help me out Tai."

Tai smiled and lifted her white pill. "You could start by taking this pill."

Mimi grabbed the small white pill placed it in her mouth, grabbed her glass of water and swallowed the pill down her throat. Mimi made a weird face, which made Tai chuckle to her reaction to the taste of the medication. Tai asked her if she still wanted to look at the fireworks from her patio she nodded a yes getting up from her bed they both went through the double doors that led to her patio outside and then they saw the magnificent view of the beach and the festival's colorful lights. Tai placed his arms on the rails relaxing his body by stretching a bit. Mimi enjoyed the view from her patio, the wind felt great passing through her face and body, the smell of the ocean was pleasant hearing the waves coming back and forth on and off the surface. It was great knowing that Tai was there by her side now every time she was with him she would smile and feel happy always. She placed her hand over her chest feeling her heartbeat increase when she had thought of Tai, this has never happened before.

"Mimi, it's starting," Tai exclaimed to her. Mimi looked up towards the sky and saw the fireworks boom into the dark sky in different color combinations and shapes. It was truly a magnificent sight to see indeed.

Mimi thought aloud by saying that the view was beautiful Tai looked at Mimi and agreed that the sight was wonderful. Both of them were of course. The show was over after a few minutes so Tai and Mimi walked back inside her room locking her patio doors. Mimi walked over to Tai so she could say her goodnights to him Tai smiled kissing Mimi's forehead. Tai moved Mimi's hair out of her face so he could see it before he went to sleep once again. Tai placed his hand on her cheek feeling the softness of his skin and seeing that beautiful smile that he always loved to see. She grabbed and entwined her hand with his kissing it when she looked up at him he placed his forehead against hers and brought his face so he could lock lips with Mimi's and moved his free hand on her nape and she to his.

Tai woke up sitting against the head board and moved his body where he was sitting on the edge of the bed the bed sheets were messy just like he always had them. He rubbed his face a couple times to relax a bit after doing that for about a minute he went into the bathroom to wash hi face when he looked at his reflection he thought about what he did with Mimi. A moment they were watching the fireworks display the next thing he knew he had been kissing Mimi just about everywhere on her body in her bed. Tai dried his face with a white towel and gazed at his reflection in the mirror wondering what he did was the right thing for Mimi right now. He hung his head nodding left to right regretting what he did now. He knew Mimi didn't have time for him now, especially _now_.

Especially when she's…

Tai glanced outside of the bathroom and saw Mimi getting up early just as she did every day she sat against the bed board slowly waking up. He noticed quickly that something was wrong she lowered her head gritting her teeth and shutting her eyes as tightly as she could. She let out a painful moan.

"Tai, it's hurting again!" Mimi exclaimed not opening her eyes. Tai, as quickly as possible opened the medicine cabin to grab Mimi's syringe and a bottle of clear fluids when he placed the nozzle into the bottle he pulled on the wings of the syringe to suck the medication into the plastic syringe after that slow procedure he rushed over to Mimi's side lifted her shirt up and placed his two fingers on her soft skin. He made sure that he could feel the bump on her body to inject the fluid inside her. Doing so, Mimi began to breathe more calmly thanking Tai for the injection. Tai whispered feeling relieved for his actions, he went back into the bathroom closed the door and began washing the syringe with water when that was over he placed everything back into Mimi's cabinet. He covered his eyes feeling the tears carry down his face not wanting to see his reflection.

* * *

**Alright so there it is chapter 3, i hope you liked it and do please review. Tell me what you think it's well appearicated. :) **


	4. Her Game

**Ok, here's one of my favorite chapters in this whole story of mine! I thought of making Mimi a lil'...badass and prove to guys that girls always have their way. It's Mimi's way or the highway ;)**

* * *

**((Chapter 4: Her Game))**

"Take it back!"

"Never!"

"Take it back…"

"Nope…"

"Take…it…back…"

"Make me."

Tai walked in the living room fixing his tie watching Mimi and Matt stare at each other intensely. Of course he just glanced at them not wanting to know what exactly they were arguing about as long as he knew them both, Matt and Mimi arguing isn't a good sign, it's basically saying it's the end of the world. During high school when they began dating their very first argument was hell freezing over, no JK my friend, they were so physically with one another and when I mean physical I mean chair throwing, kicking and biting or they would go for some complicated challenge that Mimi would always win at. Everyone that knew about Mimi and Matt's challenges knew Mimi would always win all of them. That's why nobody ever placed a bet on Matt to win. Tai knew if they saw even the slightest part of him, he would have to be involved in saying who was right and who was wrong and trust me he didn't want to get in a stupid bet like this one again coz damn Mimi can hit like a man! So he HAD to be unnoticed when going to work. He moved stealthy against the wall hoping it would work.

"I can't believe you said that to me, Matt!" Mimi pointed her finger at his nose.

"I just did, because you know it's true." Matt brought his face closer feeling Mimi's finger touch his nose.

"No it's not, Matt. You'll regret saying that to me!"

Just as Tai was inches away from opening the door, Mimi and Matt happened to yell out his name to see who was right.

"Shit…Uh! Sorry guys, I-I gotta go!" Before they knew it Tai was already in his car on the streets leaving the two of them to settle things.

"You know I would win." Matt sighed lounging in his dining chair.

"Oh, I beg to differ." Mimi slowly said with a quick laughter in between. "How about it, Ishida? You and me…"

"You got it Mimi." Matt smirked. "I'll decide the first challenge."

"Fine."

"We'll make some shakes…" Matt walked into the kitchen opening the fridge. "Let's make them out of eggs, peanut butter, ham, ooh sushi, ramen noodles, ooh and most definitely teriyaki sauce! Awesome, didn't know we had this in here!" Matt closed the fridge as Mimi walked into the kitchen watching him grab two glass cups from the cabin and placed them down on the counter. She couldn't believe what he had said to her, as she could remember back in High school they were always competitive against each other especially in team sports. Matt plugged in the blender and placed two eggs, two spoonful of peanut butter, slices of ham, sushi, ramen noodles and the whole sauce of teriyaki. He pressed the switch to blend the ingredients together.

"I hope you have the stomach for this, Mimi." He poured the shake into the two cups. Mimi saw the awful color of the shake it made her stomach flip upside down not wanting to even think of the taste at all in fact it made her gag a bit.

"Please, I wouldn't give up on the first challenge." Mimi grabbed her glass and looked at Matt noticing his blue eyes she was always attached to they always brought her to calm and literally get lost in his eyes.

"Alright then," He grinned. "Bottom's up…" They opened their mouths and chugged down the shake, Mimi made a gagging noise which caught Matt's attention.

"I'm not saying it Matt."

"Then I suggest you finish your shake." Matt emptied out his cup before Mimi could finish. She glanced at the cup seeing a terrible forest green color left at the bottom her fingers tapped against the cup gritting her teeth together regretting to take this challenge. But she remembered she was going up against Matt, in all the challenges she had with him she always _won._ She chugged the whole cup down within 5 seconds with a face of disgust and slamming the cup on the counter wiping her mouth in disgust knowing she better brush her teeth twice tonight.

"I thought you had a weaker stomach but you proved me wrong, Meems." Matt crossed his arms on his chest staring at a smirking Mimi.

"Alright, my turn." Mimi crouched down reaching for a silver bowl she had trouble finding. Matt looked down seeing her perfectly shaped body that he always loved to hold against his body he even missed all that after seeing Mimi after high school. Her body was…his turn on.

"Hmm," Matt arched a brow.

"Here's my challenge." She carried a silver salad bowl on her side and filled it up with cold icy water adding all of her frozen ice cubes from the ice cube maker finally showing Matt the silver bowl. He was puzzled at what her challenge was but when she dragged his body by pulling his polo shirt towards the table he just couldn't resist.

"Oh, I love where this is going." Matt joked.

Mimi tightened her grip on Matt's shirt annoyed by his comment. "I'll pretend you didn't say that. Now," Mimi placed the bowl on the table and sat on the table across from Matt. "My challenge is we put our hands inside this bowl full of icy cold water for about an hour. The first one to get their hands out has to say it."

"Please, this is child's play." Matt rolled up his sleeves and placed his hands inside the icy cold water feeling the ice cubes against his skin he started to feel his fingers numb.

Mimi smiled and cocked her head to an angle. "I debut it actually."

"You're always against whatever I say even in high school you disagreed with everything I thought was right." Matt grinned inching forward feeling the numbness of his fingers.

"I did, didn't I? Well it's your fault for listening to me maybe your choices would have been more successful." Mimi moved her fingers around playing with an ice cube.

Matt stretched out his fingers extending to reach for Mimi's hand entwining his fingers with hers oh how well played Matt did. Mimi knew he did this on purpose, she didn't like their fingers entwined with another but she couldn't do anything about it since it would automatically make her the loser between the two and she couldn't just do that so easily. What a plan he had going on through his head but Mimi would find a way around it she always has she always will. She snickered at Matt disapproving his little action going on in the bowl of water.

"Oh, you always have the brains in our group." Mimi placed a fake smile on her face.

"Yes, yes I did, didn't I?" Matt agreed. "And you always did have the beauty in our group."

"What's that suppose mean?"

"Notice I said 'did' as in past tense, Mimi." Mimi squeezed his fingers tight enough to cause pain on Matt's fingers he gritted his teeth together enduring the pain given to him by Mimi. There are certain things you shouldn't say to someone and this was one of those times to zip your mouth shut.

"Now that we're being honest here you sucked at football, it wasn't your best sport." She brought it on.

Matt gritted his teeth annoyed by her comments. "Remember during high school you asked me if your uniform made your ass looked fat I lied and your ass was the biggest one at the school."

"You know when you asked me if I liked your cooking, I lied about it. It tasted like crap, even Tai thought it was gross."

"Oh remember that one design that you showed me that during English class the orange cocktail dress? Yeah, the ugliest design you ever made in your entire life."

Yea, defiantly timeout right there. The most important thing to know about Mimi is to never ever say that her sketches are ugly that is something she will figure out on her own no matter how long it takes her to figure out. That's a huge no-no for someone who barely knows Mimi for sure the last time someone said that it was ugly the only way she could get back at him was ruin the guy's reputation all throughout high school. Alright, time in.

Mimi's eye began to twitch hearing such a comment by Matt but she shook it off having self control over her anger problems she had. Standing up from her chair hand and hand with Matt she squeezed her hardest to inflict more pain onto his boney fingers out of anger. From the looks on his face you knew he felt dear Mimi's anger crush the very bones from his finger all because of that one single comment of his but he glanced at her face smirking notifying her that he was controlling the unbearable pain she was causing for him. Well played indeed.

"You will take that back, Yamato."

"What if I don't Mimi?" Matt challenged her.

"Then so be it." Mimi talked through her teeth. She let go of his grip, grabbed the bowl and poured the ice cold water all over his body. Matt took a few steps back feeling the cold water all over his clothes and his parts of his skin not believing that she had done that. He heard Mimi throw the silver bowl on the table pulling his hair back so he could give Mimi a look that she would never forget.

"You really shouldn't have done that."

"Then you should take it back."

"Not after what you did to me."

Mimi ran up to him jumping on top of his body causing him to fall to the wooden floor. Mimi slammed her knees on his stomach and her left arm on his throat crushing his Adam's apple forcing Matt to give up from pushing her off from his body but she wouldn't budge off him just yet. Mimi commanded Matt to take back what he had said to her earlier but he just looked at her not saying one word not because she had her arm on his windpipe but because of his stubbornness as well. Tai finally drove up the driveway on the side of Mimi's house as he began to enter the house of Mimi he noticed that no one was around until he heard Mimi's voice yell at Matt.

"SAY IT!" Mimi had her left knee now on Matt's back who was lying on the rugged area when she pulled back one of his arms out he truly could not endure this much pain from Mimi after all but he still at had some pride left.

"NEVER!" Matt yelled back at Mimi. Tai walked around the chaotic scene in the house closing the door behind him before walking into the kitchen he slipped on a couple of ice cubes that were on the floor along with the cold water.

"Now I'm positive that I don't want to know." He grabbed the tables rounded corners to pull himself back up grunting at his now wet suit.

"SAY IT NOW!" Mimi pulled Matt's arm even further out.

"Over my dead body…" Matt whispered in pain.

"That can be arranged…" She whispered back into his ear.

"Matt, just say what you have to say." Tai advised Matt as he grabbed a jar of peanut butter and a spoon he twisted the cap off from the jar and walked over to the couch where the two were seeing how this was more entertaining than whatever was one TV. Mimi removed her knee off from Matt's back to stand up but she hadn't released her grip on Matt's arms just yet.

"Ah, my back..." Matt placed his cheek on the soft rug relieved. Mimi, without any notice, stomped on Matt's back pulling his arm even more. "AH! MY BACK YOU BITCH!"

"SAY IT NOW!" Matt muttered something ungrateful to Mimi after pulling that trick on him.

"Haha! I'm glad I came home early today I'm assuming you said her designs were ugly?"

"Yea, I only told the truth!" Mimi pulled his arm back more. "AHH! You bitch…"

Tai looked down at Matt's face eating his peanut butter. "Never say her designs are ugly. I should know she really beat the crap out me but not as bad as this. You must one of the lucky ones I suppose you could say." He laughed at Matt mocking him.

"Lucky? YOU CALL THIS BEING LUCKY!" Matt yelled only to be laughed at Tai even more. He planted his face on the floor giving up. "ALRIGHT! I TAKE IT BACK!" Matt yelled under the rug.

"And?"

"And?" Matt looked puzzled, which cost him of Mimi pulling his arm to remind him. "UNCLE! UNCLE!" Mimi released her grip on both arms and sat on the soda watching Matt lying face down on the rug muttering 'bitch' under his breath.

"When it comes to 'Uncle' I always win." Mimi smiled at a frustrated Matt.

* * *

**I never thought i'd use Uncle in one of chapters for this story but it seemed that it would bring great amusment in this story plus it shows that Mimi is a total badass either way. SO this has been chapter 4: Her Game. ;0 tell me what you thought! Review please!**


	5. His Day

**Ok here's the fifth chapter to this story of mine! I do hope that those who are reading this story has enjoyed the story so far :) so have you thought of any ideas what Mimi has? :O!**

* * *

**((Chapter 5: His Day)) **

"Yay! Shopping!" Mimi clapped her hands once looking around the mall deciding what store to go in first waiting for Matt to catch up with her.

"Yay…" Matt never liked going to the mall to shop with girls, especially if she was Mimi. She absolutely took forever to try on clothes, if Sora and Mimi weren't fighting right now they would have loved this but no. Sora decided to visit her mother for two weeks. If she only had listened to Matt they could've made up at the mall and he would have been at the beach relaxing in the sand and admiring the beautiful views, not to mention the ocean view!

"I can't believe I was dragged by _you_ to go shopping." Matt walked with Mimi complaining again.

"Well, I thought it would be good for you since you were sleeping on the couch with your book on your face."

"I told you Mimi I wasn't sleeping I was looking at the pictures in the book."

"Matt, novels rarely has any pictures in them."

Matt despised shopping with Mimi the last time the two of them went shopping together he stud around in a store for 6 hours for one dress Mimi couldn't decide on, a man should never have to suffer that long in any type of store with a woman!

"Look Mimi, Victoria's Secret. Maybe you can buy something that will actually make you look worth dating!"

"Look Matt, Subway! Maybe you can lose that fat you still have from high school and get an actual date!" Mimi patted Matt stomach walking towards a store she had her eyes on.

"I don't have fat, Mimi." He stared at his stomach. "It's called muscle…" He rubbed his stomach feeling offended by what she said to him.

No matter how many insults she gave to him he learned how to take them all but the only thing he couldn't take in was Mimi forcing him to try on the dresses she choose from the store.

"16 dresses and you can't even pick one!" Matt yelled at Mimi fixing the strap of the dress.

"Shut up, Matt! I'm still debating!" Mimi placed her thumb inside her mouth, tapping her foot and staring at the orange cocktail dress that she made Matt wear. Sure it looked tight Matt but it was still oh too beautiful.

"Will you hurry up, _woman_? I can barely twist my body in this damn thing!"

"Fine you can take it off, Matt. I can't believe you can't stand for _5 minutes_ in a dress. "

"5 minutes? You call _those _5 minutes? That was _exactly 35 minutes _of _me_ standing in the middle of the store wearing a dress that you can't seem to decide on, Mimi!" Matt walked to Mimi taking off the dress in frustration.

"Aw but Matt you looked gorgeous in a dress!" Mimi sung sarcastically walking into a dressing room laughing at him in a dress.

"One of these days I swear…" He cursed under his breath.

To make himself occupied, Matt walked over to a counter where there was a rack of sunglasses. He spun the rack with his finger and saw a pair with white frames he tried them on and glanced at the mirror.

"Well hello," He looked at his reflection. "I noticed that you and I are 6 feet tall and delicious."

"Ok so how do I look, Matt?" Mimi stud by Matt's side asking him for his opinion on how looked wearing the dress she finally decided to buy. Matt saw the oh so ever beautiful Mimi that stud before him she was even more attractive wearing that dress which showed off her hot rockin' body she had. He forgot what Mimi wanted his opinion on it was something about the dress. When Matt opened his mouth he felt his face heat up not brushing his hair with his fingers not knowing what to say to her.

"Do you have a staring problem, Matt?" Mimi remarked.

"No if I did have a staring problem, I wouldn't be caught staring at you Mimi." He shot her a face paranoid by her remark.

"Right. So it's settled I'll buy this dress then."

"Finally you decide after an hour! It's a new record, Meems!" Matt exclaimed seeing Mimi go back inside the dressing room.

Matt cleared his throat looking back up at his reflection in the mirror wondering why now? Why did he find the ever so annoying, nonstop arguing Mimi ever so beautiful, so gorgeous now? Matt had weak knees after seeing her in that dress she tried on, no he couldn't be more attracted to her now but what about Tai? No, he couldn't think about them being together but he felt different around Mimi even if they weren't alone. His feelings had come back to him about Mimi, it was the same feeling and process he had during high school. He loved Mimi while Tai loved her. Now, history repeats itself.

But how could he…?

"C'mon fat boy!" Mimi slapped his arm walking towards the cashier wanting to pay for the dress.

Maybe...he can. After all Mimi made him who he is today he wasn't the greatest person before he met her he was attracted not only to her body but for who she was. And sure they always get into arguments…but he liked it.

He walked slowly towards the counter as Mimi paid the cashier for her new dress. Tai and Mimi were together they just announced that they were when everyone got together for dinner at his brother's place. After that, he had felt jealousy towards Tai. It was ironic actually, in high school Tai was jealous that Matt went out with Mimi.

He placed his hand on his forehead bringing his head down a little bit. "Ugh! I hate shopping…"

He once again found himself to bring that he loved Mimi Tachikawa.

* * *

**So there it is, chapter 5. Glad you you're reading my story :) So, as an author/reader I would like to point out that i will not update this story unless there's two reviews for each chapter until my story is complete. It's just a simple and very easy request that i ask. TWO reviews for each updated chapter and in no time you'll see what Mimi has and whats gonna happen at the end. :) Thanks!**


	6. His Temptation

**Alright here is the 6th chapter to Everyone Knew But You :) I hope you like it and continue on reading my story! **

**

* * *

**

**((Chapter 6: His Temptation))**

Tai tapped his pencil up and down on his desk in frustration not knowing what to do anymore. He laid back in his chair thinking about how annoying the noise from the bottom of his chair was so he complained about how he hated being a lawyer. Being a lawyer was great and even the pay was honestly pretty damn good but putting all the evidence into one huge picture to prove that his client wasn't 'guilty' was hard enough let alone the deadline. Why did they even set this case into the court they have _**video proof**_ that the man harassed the police officer! Tai grabbed a hold of his stress ball and squeezed it hoping the stress would go away.

"If only I was 60 years old, I could retire."

"Then you and I wouldn't be together." Mimi stood in the stairway nodding her head.

Tai glanced at the doorway to see the one person he wanted to be with. She looked cute today wearing her white and pink summer dress that Tai had bought for her last year on her birthday. He placed the stress ball back on his desk and smiled at her gorgeous face.

"Well Mr. Yagami," She reached over his desk to kiss him. "How's work going for you?" She asked breaking from their kiss and kissed him back until he answered her.

"It actually got interesting when you came here." Tai kissed Mimi over his desk passionately.

"Did you eat yet, Tai?"

"I can't leave until I finish my case, Mimi." He sighed out of disappointment.

"You need to show them the video so you can take your lunch break."

"Not until I finish this case." Tai tapped his pencil again against his desk. Mimi thought of something that she could do to help him think so she sat on his lap playing with his tie asking if he could take a small 5 to 10 minute break just for her.

"Mimi, you know I have to complete my work before..." Tai's face was only a few inches away from Mimi's, a few inches away. "I can…" Mimi placed her head on his shoulders brushing her nose on his neck and kissing it.

Temptation and lust had begun to take over his body having such weak will power to resist such an offer at his work. He dug his fingers into the cushion of the arms from his chair trying to control his uncontrollable sexual desire and temptation towards Mimi which made it worse when she kissed his cheek, the corner of his mouth and finally kissing his lips in a long and deep kiss. So he just gave in, it was Mimi after all.

He relaxed his fingers bringing them up to her back and up her hair kissing her from her neck to her shoulders. Tai felt Mimi's hands move around his chest and started to un-tuck his shirt so she would have more of his body to touch with her small soft hands. She spread her fingers feeling Tai's abs he worked so hard on to stay fit for the football and soccer team he loved so much back in high school. She felt his broad hands feel her small body from under her dress and he felt things heat up so quickly but everything stopped when he heard a knock on his doorway.

"Mr. Formen!" Mimi jumped out of Tai's lap knowing who this man was grooming both she and Tai. Tai stud up fixing his silky blue tie and clearing out his throat to _explain_ what he had seen when he walked in.

Mr. Formen raised his hand up to stop.

"Don't even try Yagami. Your excuses are as dumb as you are."

"Yes sir." Tai looked at his boss with a bit of disappointment and embarrassment.

"The reason why I came to see your ass was to tell you that the case is off. Those dumbasses finally got the idea of actually using the video to send that bastard to jail. Your client was proved guilty this morning so go home."

"Thank you Mr. Foreman, sir!" He smiled at the thought of going back home to Mimi.

"Good job Yagami. You deserve to go home, so get out of here." Mr. Foreman smiled. "And if you ever tell anyone that I smiled in front of you and your pretty girlfriend here, my foot will find a path up your ass, Yagami."

"Yes, Mr. Foreman!" Tai saw him leave.

"Is he always saying ass?" Tai sighed and nodded.

As Mimi and Tai prepared to enter the house, they looked over at Matt who never changed out from his pajamas stuffing his face with popcorn and drinking soda that was left in the fridge. He was watching a game that was broadcasting on TV.

"Ah, Matsumoto you dumbass!" Matt yelled at the TV seeing his favorite player make a foul for his team. Matt loved sports but would never come to admit it at all so he was stubborn about admitting his love for sports. Matt turned around seeing Tai and Mimi smiling big at him. Matt pointed two fingers at Tai and Mimi. "This never happened."

"Whatever you say, Matt." Mimi smiled catching her eye on some good old popcorn and some nice warm cheesy nachos that she didn't mind pigging out in with him.

"So hey Tai, why are you home early?"

"Mr. Formen said I could come home since my case with the officer and the man was over."

"You mean that video with the man harassing the police officer?" Matt turned around to see Tai leaning against the counter drinking water.

"Yes that one how is it possible that you know of it and not the judge or jury?"

"It's all over YouTube, bro." Matt answered.

"YouTube's international of course. Anyway, they finally saw the video and closed the case with the man going to jail."

"Doesn't that mean you get a new case from that 'My-Foot-Up-Your-Ass' guy?"

"Yes, yes it does."

"Sucks for you." Matt and Mimi jumped for joy when they saw their team score a goal finishing the game celebrating by having a junk food party for the three of them.

* * *

**And there you have it, Ch. 6 of my story. Please i do hope you continue on reading through til the end. If you can, review! :) **


	7. Their Kitchen

**((Chapter 7: Their Kitchen))**

Walking to get into the kitchen Mimi shoved Matt out of her way so she would eat something to fill her stomach up with food causing him to lose his balance.

"Uh excuse you?" Matt gave her an awful look and hissed at Mimi.

"Oh you're excused." She opened the fridge seeing what choices she from her fridge.

"Hey is it ok if I call Sora on your," Matt pointed down looking at the light pink colored house phone she had sighing in disbelief. "_PINK_ phone?"

"Are you feeling lonely without your Sora?" Mimi made a dramatic sigh mocking him.

"No pink wonder." Matt dialed Sora's number hearing rings from the phone. He finally heard a 'hello!' from the voice of Sora."Sora!" Then he heard, 'Sorry, but I'm unable to answer my phone. You know what to do after the beep!' "That's…your voice mail." Matt sighed and hung up.

Mimi opened the fridge to put away a carton of milk. "No message?"

"Sora never listens to her messages unless it's from her mom." Matt placed the pink phone back in its place leaning over the kitchen counter watching Mimi move around.

"Oh, that reminds! Sora called me the other day and said she won't be back for another three weeks."

Matt looked at Mimi hoping she wasn't lying to him. "And when exactly did she tell you this?" He crossed his arms against his chest.

"I believe it was the 23rd." She drank out of her glass cup.

"That was last week, Mimi." Matt gritted his teeth. "How come you didn't tell me?"

"It slipped my mind." She shrugged her shoulders.

"_It slipped my mind" _Matt mocked Mimi. "My ass! I know you Tachikawa so watch yourself." Matt pointed to Mimi as she held her glass cup in her hands smirking then grabbed her orange bottle filled with her medication. He walked to view the backyard through the sliding door from the corner of his eyes he saw Mimi take a small blue pill she closed the bottle tight shut and swallowed the pill drinking the whole cup of milk she poured earlier. She made a gagging noise so she covered her mouth but after a moment she was fine.

"I didn't know you took medication." Matt walked over to the counter.

"Yea, I do. It's for my blood pressure." She lied.

"Since when do you have bad blood pressure?" Matt leaned over to open the shutters from inside the kitchen.

"Since the day Tai moved in here."

Matt raised his eyebrows and smiling. "I think you're lying to me."

"I am most certainly not lying to you, Matt. Even if I was, I would never tell you why I'm taking medication for."

"Sooner or later, I'm going to find out why you're taking those medications." Matt pointed at himself grinning knowing that Mimi hated when Matt found out the truth about her.

"You don't like taking those medications do you?"

Mimi sighed quietly. "No, I don't. They make me feel like I'm dying, I get mood swings, my stomach feels like I want to throw up and I get hungry almost every minute."

"How long do you have to take them?"

"Until October." Mimi sighed wanting to get rid of the thoughts. So instead Matt walked into the kitchen and spotted just what Mimi needed to do, eat some good delicious whip cream in a spray can.

"This is what you need, Meems."

"Whip cream?" Mimi arched her brow.

"It really makes your down's go up. I know it did for me."

"No wonder you're still fat, Matt."

"Hey, I'm starting to lose that weight now. Give me credit for it." Matt pointed to Mimi as she sat on the counter moving her legs hitting the counters playfully liking the idea he brought up for her. Mimi pointed inside her mouth as Matt sprayed whip inside. Mimi licked her mouth tasting the sweet unhealthy topping on top of her mouth. She looked embarrassed for some reason having to have done that she even laughed.

"See whip cream can be a miracle worker." Matt said.

"You're right for once," Mimi licked her lips tasting the cream.

"Admit it. You know this is a good idea."

She looked at him annoyed. "Your idea actually worked, so kudos to you."

"Can't you say it nicer?" He looked at her. "Alright, alright. No need to look at me like that!"

"Hey, can I have the canister?"

"Sure." He handed her the canister before stepping back she sprayed the cream on his face hearing her laughter.

"Ha!" She laughed at his face but stopped when he tried to reach the canister.

"Give it to me, Mimi!" Matt struggled to grab the canister ever time Mimi reached over shoulder. "Give…me…the canister Mimi!" He said through his teeth.

"No!" She slammed her hand on his face pushing him back so he wouldn't reach for it.

"You were always stubborn!" He finally reached the canister and sprayed Mimi on her hair and face. "Haha! Serves you right!"

It puzzled Matt as to why Mimi was laughing and not insulting him like usual but he could tell that she hadn't laughed this happily in years. This had brought Matt to even laugh a bit, which surprised himself.

Wiping her face off with her hands she started to smile even more realizing what fun time she had with Matt, who helped her remove some of the cream off from her hair and she offered to help him with his.

Matt placed his hands on Mimi's so she wouldn't take them away from his face and without hesitation Mimi pulled his face to hers to give him that kiss she was tempted to do. At first Matt didn't know what to think of it but he kissed her back holding her body closer to his. Matt had his hand on Mimi's thigh rubbing her soft skin over and over again going under her white ruffled skirt while Mimi started to unbutton his white shirt feeling what she yearned for under her soft palms. She slipped her hand down his loosely fit pants exploring down wherever she could. Mimi kissed Matt furiously slipping her tongue through to his mouth as he did the same to her.

Matt kissed from Mimi's mouth to her neck hearing her quick moans from the result of him touching her in the right places that she wanted him to touch so badly. Licking her neck from the leftover whip cream he brought his lips back hers slipping his tongue back into her mouth more that Mimi did before.

"You know," Matt said between their shared kisses. "You shouldn't…be doing this."

"You're right," Mimi moved her hand up towards his torso feeling his skin rub through her hand. "I shouldn't...be doing…this with you."

"Then why…aren't you stopping?"

"Why…are you…letting me?"

Matt didn't have an answer for her but then again why didn't Mimi stop? She was in love with Tai right? Matt _heard _them express their love for another upstairs so many times trying to sleep. So why did she kiss him? She loved Tai, right?

Mimi wrapped her legs around Matt and her arms around Matt's neck. He pulled her closer placing one arm around her waist the other on her back carrying her from countertop to the couch kissing Mimi every step that he took. He laid her down the couch and brought himself on top of her never removing his lips from hers, but removing everything she had possibly wore today.

For Mimi, getting pleasure from Tai was true love. Getting pleasure from Matt made her to believe there was no Tai from the start.

Mimi had sex with someone other than her lover Tai, but what made it worse was it was Tai's best friend.


	8. Their Secret

**Alright, so here's the 8th chapter for this story and for some reason i have liked this chapter more as i continue one rereading it. So here's what happens after Mimi and Matt have sex. **

* * *

**((Chapter 8: Their Secret))**

Matt had woken up earlier then usually finishing off his breakfast that he made for himself. He minded his own business reading the newspaper he took from the small paper boy that passed by Mimi's house.

Every morning, Mimi has never been aware of her surroundings and where she was walking around the house. Because of this she's used to being the first one up in the morning wearing nothing but her green bra and her matching boy shorts. Matt, on the contrary, was well aware of all his surrounds…all of them.

"Hey baby," Matt smirked _observing_ poor Mimi.

"Oh my god!" Mimi, now noticing her surroundings, tried covering herself up with a kitchen towel that only covered her chest. "What are you doing here up this early?"

"I woke up hungry." He actually told the truth. "Aw, you have matching undergarments how cute."

"Stop looking at me Matt!"

"Please, it's not like I haven't seen you naked before." Matt took a sip out of his cup.

"You have too much pride you know that?"

"Don't you remember? We had sex the first time together in high school two weeks after we were together in that one classroom. So this counts as our 7th time together. We should celebrate, Meems."

"Last night does not count, Matt!" She walked up towards Matt balling her fist together.

"Why is that, Meems?" Matt had a sly smile.

"Because…!" She hesitated. "It wasn't planned!" She became more nervous holding the towel tighter.

"You do realize that you could have stopped _any time _during the process but you didn't Meems. Now, why is that?" Matt stud up grabbing his plate and cup walking into the kitchen hearing what Mimi had to say.

"No! You can't put this on me, Yamato!" She looked at him. "I wasn't the one who started with the…the whole whip-cream-on-our-faces thing! YOU brought this upon yourself!"

"Me?" He found it offensive. "You're blaming me for having incredible sex last night?"

"Yes! Yes I am blaming you for…for last night!"

"You're only saying that coz you're afraid of Tai founding out aren't you, Mimi?" His smile was sly.

She didn't say a word but he knew it was the truth.

"Well?"

"Yes, I am. Now, I'm going to trust you on not telling him about this!" She didn't look at him.

"Mimi," Matt wanted to make things clearer for not only himself but for Mimi as well. "Are you in love with Tai?"

"Of course I am Matt! Why wouldn't I?" She knew where this was going.

"Then why did you have sex with me?"

"It was only out of pity." She lied. "Nothing more."

"Pity? _You_ gave _me_ pity sex?" Matt pointed at himself not believing what he heard.

"Yes, I know that you haven't been getting _**any**_ lately so I thought I'd be kind to you. Please Matt, I know these things." She sat down on the dining chair with her legs crossed.

"As a matter of fact Mimi, I have been-,"

"Please Matt, don't lie to yourself." She waved her hand at him to stop.

"I could say the same thing to you, Meems." Matt knew Mimi was lying but she didn't want to admit that to Matt in fact, the entire time they were talking she didn't even look at him. "You still didn't answer my question Mimi."

"What question is that?" She turned to see his face.

"Why did you have sex with me?"

"Mimi?"

"Hi Kari!" Mimi gave Kari a small smile.

"Come in please!"

As much as Kari loved Mimi as her own sister, she was confused as to why Mimi came over to her house instead of Kari coming over to Mimi's house. Mimi stepped into the nicely decorated house she had bought for her a few years ago as a wedding gift. Stepping inside she could see T.K cooking his hardest to feed his family making a nice traditional Japanese dinner.

"Hey Mimi!" T.K lifted his head up glancing at Mimi as she smiled waving small for him. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing ok, how are you guys?"

"Great! Would you like some breakfast while you're here?" T.K offered.

"No thank you T.K. I'm not hungry."

"Please, sit down Mimi." Kari offered as she sat across from Mimi. "So what can I do to help you Mimi?"

"Kari, I placed myself in a situation that I _know_ you'll hate me for it."

"Hate you for it? Well what makes you think we'll hate you?" Kari became nervous.

"See Kari, it's kinda complicated in a way maybe for me but I'm sure-,"

"Mimi." Kari had a hard tone of voice not liking Mimi's hesitation.

Mimi bit her lip, twisting her dress and closing her eyes hard. "Kari, as much as I love your brother I can't bring it to tell him that last night I slept with Matt."

Mimi twisted her dress ever harder almost feeling the burning friction between the material of the dress and her skin. Kari looked from Mimi to T.K who stopped cooking breakfast.

Without noticing before, they heard a small _squeak _in the living where Kari, Mimi and now T.K were in facing the direction of the noise.

"Kisuke!" Kari called out the name of her son.

"Did Mimi have a _sleepover _with Uncle Tai _and_ Uncle Matt? Can I have one next time with you Mimi?"

"Kisuke, go to your room please."

"But!" He pouted.

"Kisuke! Please, it'll be for a few minutes!"

Kisuke grunted picking up his teddy bear walking back to his room. "But I wanted a sleepover with Mimi…"

Kari made room for T.K as he sat down in the seat next to her placing his hands on his knees unable to think of the situation that Mimi had brought not only herself in but the brothers of Kari and T.K.

T.K sighed heavily shutting his eyes. "Mimi, why did you sleep with Matt?"

"I don't know, T.K. I came here to hopefully find an answer as to why I betrayed Tai like that. First I get into a committed relationship with Tai and then yesterday I slept with your bother, T.K."

"Sleeping with Matt…I didn't think you'd be thinking of that, Mimi."

"Neither did I Kari…"

"I can't believe you slept with my idiot of a brother Matt, not that it's the first time but seriously." Mimi nodded guilty. T.K didn't know how to solve this situation.

"Mimi, you love my brother right?"

"That's the thing Kari! I love your brother so much, but…"

"You still love Matt don't you?" T.K looked at Mimi with sincere.

Mimi couldn't answer his question for she had no answer to give back only, "I don't know."

T.K rubbed his own face in frustration. "Mimi, does Matt know?"

Mimi nodded 'no' seeing how it was no surprise. "He's the only one that doesn't know, T.K"

"You should really tell Matt soon." Kari felt a bit sorrow mentioning this to Mimi. "When do you have to go back to the hospital, Mimi?"

"Tomorrow. It's going to be my last one this month. Joe's going to tell me if I'm getting any better or worse. Maybe," Mimi paused for a moment. "I shouldn't love Tai or Matt anymore. I can't love them both I can't even love one of them in my condition! There's no possible way I can deal with the two especially now!"

"You can love them both Mimi but love one as your friend. You can return one's feelings even if you're going through things that are difficult in one's life. You can-,"

"I just choose not to, Kari. I can't do it anymore. I have to stop." Mimi looked at both T.K and Kari feeling strong.

"Mimi,"

"Kari, even if I do love one more than the other, my time with them wouldn't be very long at all or happy either. That's why I can't be with Tai! Or Matt for that matter!"

"Don't say that Mimi!" T.K exclaimed. "You don't know that for sure!"

Mimi looked into T.K's eye. "Neither do you T.K! I already choose what to do now."

T.K and Kari looked at Mimi with concern. Mimi hugged them both goodbye promising them both that she'll call as soon as she hears the results from Joe tomorrow about her medical condition. Mimi had a lot to think about her choices that she'll be making sometime soon and she had to make them quick before...before _it _actually happens. She knew she couldn't stop loving both Matt and Tai but she had to for not only her sake but theirs.

There are something's that are meant to stay quite about, even if it's for the worst case scenario.

* * *

**Alright, there it is. SO tell me your thoughts on what you just read. is it good? or is it just that bad? lol im hoping that you're still figuring out what Mimi has. :) **


	9. Her Results

**Whoa, hello there! So here's the ninth chapter to this story by the time you finish reading this, I'm positive that you'll know what Mimi has really if you don't...copy and paste the listed medications I wrote in this chapter and you'll know for sure. But if you want to wait a little longer, that's fine either way I still expoilt what Mimi has :) Alright here it is enjoy. **

* * *

**((Chapter 9: Her Results))**

Mimi sat in the waiting room patiently looking at her feet. She sighed slowly and calming down wondering at her surroundings. A boy with a star bandana wrapped around his head smiled at his doctor giving him a hug and held hands walking into the patient's room with the boy's mom. She saw a teenage girl dragging her feet tired of being hospitalized for four days straight rolling an IV around wherever she went. You could hear the heart monitor beeping every second she strolled around.

Mimi couldn't stand looking at kids, teenagers and adults her age in the same condition as she was though she couldn't do anything about it since she graduated from high school. To think she blamed Matt for it when he betrayed her. How ludicrous of her.

"Mimi Tachikawa!" Her name was called by her doctor.

"Oh!" Mimi walked over to her doctor as he smiled at her direction leading her to the room. She sat down on an examination bed feeling its soft bouncy cushion she always enjoyed jumping on when she sat on it. She always smiled doing this.

"Hello Mimi," he greeted. "How are you doing this evening?"

"I'm nervous actually." She gave off a small smile to him.

"Well, we don't want you to feel like that!" He chuckled. "How's your portacath doing?"

"It's doing fine." Mimi placed a finger on her side feeling the small bump.

"Have you had any problems with it lately?"

"A month ago, I caught a blood clot but the fluid medication you subscribed to me worked." Mimi explained.

"That's good to hear! Have there been any more since that day?" He looked at her and nodded a no. "Excellent. Alright, let's see how it's doing then."

Mimi had taken her shirt off revealing not only the same orange band aide but a few more scars on her body. Her doctor placed two fingers on the band aide feeling a circular bump he moved his fingers upward feeling a central line going up her chest. He took a few notes on her papers.

"It seems to be fine now. But if anything like that happens again, call right away ok Mimi?"

"Yes, Dr. Joe."

"Great. Now, you've been taking your medications for this month right?"

"I have. 6-MP, the blue Steroids, and the Methotrexate-12."

"Good Mimi. Since tomorrow is August, you won't need to take the Methotrexate for another three months ok?"

"Right."

"The Steroids, you can stop taking them as of today and take them again on the 15th OK?"

"Yes."

"Good. Since we got your blood counts, I'll go and check if your CC's are done. Remember Mimi," He looked at her with a serious tone. "I can't promise you your CC's will be great, but I can promise you that you'll be better in no time."

"Of course, Dr. Joe!" Mimi placed a fake smile with false enthusiasm. Dr. Joe left the room and walked down the hall to receive Mimi's blood counts.

Dr. Joe opened the door to see other fellow doctors waiting for their patients CC's as well. He walked up to the counter and asked the blood count worker for Mimi's results. She smiled and gave him the blood counts. As Joe walked out of the room he walked and read Mimi's CC's along the way. As he read he slowed his pace, and lifted his glasses up his forehead.

"Oh my," Joe walked back to the CC room and asked the lady if they were Mimi Tachikawa's results the lady had replied yes. But Joe wanted to make sure, so the lady had run the test once more just for Joe and the same results appeared on the paper.

"I can't believe it…" Joe compared both papers side by side and sighed.

"We've been getting those same results last week three times Joe. When I saw them I didn't know what to feel but give them a smile and a hug."

Joe glanced at the lady and smiled a bit for him. He nodded thanking her. He walked down the hallways back into Mimi's room which was only three to five doors down. He took a breath, grabbed the door's knob and walked in. When he walked in he saw Mimi and how happy she was when he came back. It wasn't a fake happy; it was a happy, _happy _look.

Now, Joe didn't know why she looked so happy when he came inside her room. She looked up at him and showed him a white paper lily.

"A boy gave me this when you were gone. He's name is Tommy. He has the same thing I have Joe. But he's only worse." Mimi placed the flower next to her. "When I looked at him, he seemed so happy that he came here. I didn't understand why. But before his mom came to get him, he said to me 'Miss, you shouldn't look down at yourself. You should be happy today! A smile always makes someone happier even if they don't know each other!' and he was right. A smile can make someone happier even if they don't know each other."

Joe smiled hearing what Mimi had to say but, "Mimi, I have your results."

* * *

**So what do you think of that? Hmm... alrighty then I'll have the next chapter up in less than two days and we'll start getting into deeper drama between Tai and his best friend Matt ;) Read and Review.  
Next chapter: His Devastation.  
Keep thinking what that chapter will be about. :0**


	10. His Devastation

**Alright, we're almost done with this story you guys! five more chapters and it's offically concluded! Sorry for not updating faster, busy busy bee. So anywho, he is the 10th chapter to Everyone Knew But You. Enjoy (R&R)**

* * *

**((Chapter 10: His Devastation))**

Mimi only glanced at Joe with a grin. She didn't say anything to him after she heard him say the worst thing she could ever hear in her life. But it was reality…she couldn't live in the fantasy world anymore. The truth had hit her hard, harder than a baseball hitting your face. Mimi grabbed a yellow slip from Joe's hand and walked out without saying any more words. She only crossed her arms on her chest and left the 4th floor.

Joe watched her walk into the elevator as he walked back into the room he saw Mimi's white paper Lily left on the examination bed.

As Mimi drove around the city with many thoughts she remembered her conversation with Joe.

'_You're not going to tell Tai are you?' Joe asked. _

'_I told you Joe, I'm not telling Tai or anyone else. It's just you and me that'll know. We agreed that you would tell everyone when they're together…you promised to me that you'll do that for me so you can tell Tai and the others how I knew everything from the start."_

Mimi glanced in front of her windshield feeling a slight breeze from her window that was rolled down almost half way. She then heard her phone ring. It was Kari calling her to see if everything was alright. She knew if she ignored her call, Kari would think the worst but she had T.K to tell his wife not to worry about anything and that maybe Mimi forgotten her phone this one time.

* * *

Matt found a lollipop inside the washing machine, unwrapped it and placed it inside his mouth enjoying the wet delicious hard candy treat. He took out the clothes that were in the washer and placed them all inside the dryer. Matt having nothing to do decided so kindly to wash clothes for everyone, besides, Sora was coming home in a few hours or more if Mimi kept another secret from him saying Sora isn't coming until Christmas or something foolish like that again.

He wondered where Mimi was going since he only saw her drink some water along with one of her pills. Except she took a white pill this time. He wondered really why she was taking medication, does Tai know why? But of course he knows they're_ lovers_, duuh. Matt just had to figure out why she was taking medications it would always irritate him if he didn't know the reason for something.

He walked by the kitchen and saw one orange bottle with a white ring around the cap. He picked up the bottle and shook it. He looked at the label and saw Mimi's full name written on there, side effects, pictures of the side effects, the name of the medication which he couldn't pronounce but had a shorter name called 6-MP. Whatever that means. He twisted the cap open and poured out a few pills. They were white just how he had seen them, small like an M&M's. He placed the pills back and closed the bottle placing it exactly where it was. He knew that Mimi had more than one bottle, so he went upstairs to Mimi's room.

The first place he considered looking was Mimi's bathroom. He saw the medicine cabinet on his left side and opened revealing all sorts of medications. He grabbed one of them opening the one he had in his hand. A blue pill. He placed it back inside. He grabbed the next one. Yellow pills. Three different kinds of pills she had to take at different times. He then noticed a syringe and a bottle of clear fluid medication. Now, he really wanted to know what the hell was going on with Mimi.

He placed everything back to where he found it. He then saw her trashcan which was filled with hair, it was Mimi's.

"Mimi, what's going on?" He whispered under his breath crouching to grab the trashcan. He worried so much now then he had before. He should ask Tai about what's going on with Mimi, he had the right to know as much as Tai knew and he would ask him as soon as he got home.

He walked back down stairs slowly at his own pace and sitting on the couch. He grabbed his lollipop out from his mouth and looked at it twisting the candy. What was he missing that Mimi couldn't tell him?

Matt knew Mimi since high school as he could remember. They even dated for almost a year. He should know everything about her even now. Mimi hadn't been herself for a few days lately, maybe the side effects of the medication, or even PMS. But why? There was something Matt missed that was under his nose all this time and he didn't even notice. His first clue, when he saw Mimi taking medicine, and then his second clue was the scars he had found around Mimi's body when they had sex the other day. He noticed them but he assumed they were because of some car accident, but then again there wouldn't be four scars placed on her skin like how they were. They were all the same length like someone cut her open for a reason, a medical reason.

He stopped twisting the lollipop and looked at its purple color. He heard the dryer stop but he ignored it completely. His thoughts of what's happing with Mimi were more important than the dryer filled with clothes anyway.

"Mimi," He muttered. "What is it that you're not telling me?" He asked himself trying to figure out the reason behind the medications.

Tai would be getting home soon from work anytime. Matt just has to ask Tai what the hell is going around with Mimi and why did she leave home in a rush. She promised him she would be home around 3.

It was 4:30.

He heard a car park out in front of the house. Tai seemed to be in a happy mood today more than usual unlike someone Matt knew. _Himself_. He unlocked the door while Matt threw himself on the couch still in thought. Tai entered the room and smiled at him happy to his best friend's face.

"Hey Matt!" Tai greeted locking the door. "You ok there, man?"

"Yea. I'm fine Tai."

"Great! Is Mimi home yet? I have something to ask her, it's really important!" He dropped his stuff on the couch next to Matt. He looked up at his friend as he sat across from him holding something in his hand.

"I'm going to ask Mimi to _marry_ me, Matt." His day couldn't get any devastating then this.

* * *

**Oooooh my god! So what do you thinks gonna happen now that Tai's ready to propose to Mimi? What will Matt do? :O Write what you feel about this or keep it in mind! BTW. I was actually eating a lollipop the same time Matt had his, except mine came from a jar and not a washer/dryer. **

_**Nxt Chapter: Her Tears **_


	11. Her Tears

**Ok, so here's chapter 11 of Everyon Knew But You. This is where all the tension starts between Tai and Matt. Plus, we're almost done with this story :) four chapters left. Then you'll decided if you want to read the prequel to this story. :) **

* * *

**((Chapter 11: Her Tears))**

Tai held out the small black box in his palm so Matt could see the engagement ring he bought for Mimi. It was the one he saw in the paper once but it seemed more realistic in front of him. He wanted to grab the box and crush every little part of the expensive ring and shout in his face that he as well is in _love_ with Mimi just as much as he is. But he couldn't do that to his friend, at least not right _now._

"That's…_great_, Tai." Matt didn't glance at Tai. "_Real great_. I'm happy for you, man." He lied.

"Thanks Matt! I'm going to ask her maybe today when she comes back or tomorrow." Tai closed the box excited grabbing his stuff into one huge pile in his arms.

Matt saw Tai walk up the stairs and heard him close his door. As soon as Tai closed his door, Matt threw his purple lollipop against the wall shattering as it touched the floor.

"I can't believe this is fucking happening!" Matt yelled while he gritted his teeth.

His hands went through his hair and his fingers pushed against his scalp hoping it would crush his whole head but it wouldn't happen. He grabbed a pillow placed it against his face and yelled into it turning his face red out of anger. He breathed in slowly feeling the rush going away, he placed the pillow back where he found it and rubbed his face still feeling frustrated.

He couldn't let Tai ask Mimi to marry him. He just couldn't! He loves Mimi and he knows that she's just as confused about loving both Tai and him but at the same time Matt was confused on what the hell was going on with Mimi.

Tai walked back down the living room seeing Matt deep in thought.

"You ok, Matt? You seem troubled about something." Tai worried.

"You got that right." He muttered. He faced Tai and nodded. "No, I'm ok dude. There's just something I wanted to ask you today. It kept me in deep thought actually."

Tai walked into the kitchen grabbing a carton of apple juice. "Before you to ask me that, Kari called me and told me that they were coming over for dinner I guess around 5. Which is in 30 minutes I suppose…?"

"Wonderful." Matt closed his eyes and sighed through his nose.

Both Tai and Matt turned seeing a car pull up into the driveway. Mimi walked out of the car carrying her huge purse, and bottled water. She grabbed her keys and started making her way to the door.

"Hey Mimi!" Tai greeted happily when she came in.

"Hey Tai, hey Matt."

"Hey, Meems." He saw her lock the door behind her and smile at both of them.

"You looked troubled Matt, is there something bothering you?"

"Yea, what's troubling you Matt?" Tai sat next to Matt.

"Actually, it can wait until dinner." Matt said looking at Tai.

"You sure, Matt? I'm sure whatever it is, we can help you." Tai shook his friend's shoulders.

"Yea Tai, I'm sure." Matt said looking at his dark reflection on the TV screen.

Mimi glanced at Matt as she turned to go upstairs. She had a huge concern for Matt just as she had the day she and him had sex behind Tai's back. But she trusted him since neither of them had said anything to Tai at all. Mimi stayed up in her room glancing at the thin yellow sheet that Joe had given her earlier. It was for another appointment next week around the same time as today's. Mimi sat on her bed still eyeballing the paper placing her hand over her forehead sighing.

Kari, T.K and their son Kisuke arrived at Mimi's house a few minutes earlier then they had planned. Kisuke had wanted to play outside with Uncle Matt for a long time plus it kept him off his mind really. T.K and Tai talked about whose better at cooking while Kari and Mimi talked about their careers and planning Kisuke's 5th birthday soon. As soon as T.K and Tai finished making all the food dishes he called everyone to the dinner table.

Everyone scattered to their chairs and served each other plates of food.

"Wow, T.K! This looks great!" Tai licked his lips and started eating.

"Thanks Tai." T.K smiled.

"Very good, T.K. Maybe you could, you know, be my personal chef or cook for the company at a very high price?" Mimi offered waving her fork around.

"Hmm, tempting Mimi. Very, very tempting." T.K rubbed his chin smirking.

"You already have your own restaurant besides you don't need a second job, T.K." Kari shoved him a little bit as they chuckled.

Kisuke played with his food and started stealing from Matt's plate every time his eyes left his plate.

"Ok now Kisuke. I know you're stealing my food." Matt poked his shoulder.

"Nah-uh Uncle Matt! You just ate all of your own food without even noticing!" Kisuke shook his head. "That's why you're getting so fat!"

"I told you to eat Subway when we went to the mall the other day." Mimi said as she picked up her glass of soda.

"And you should have taken my advice about Victoria's Secret, Meems."

Matt and Mimi both snickered at each other with Tai looking at their faces. Matt had made Mimi happy, that's what Tai had noticed since Matt and Sora arrived in Okinawa. But Tai didn't think that Mimi and Matt would become friends so easily since the incident in their last high school year. Tai was a bit envious of Matt he didn't make Mimi that happy within a second or two.

Kari and her two favorite boys left the dinner party to rest for the night. Tai, Mimi and Matt all hugged each other a goodbye as they left for the night. Tai went to his room for the rest of the evening saying he had to finish some work for his boss tomorrow. Mimi and Matt were left cleaning up the kitchen

"Your brother is very good at cooking, Matt."

"Thanks, Meems. T.K loved cooking since he got into junior high. He even wanted to make dinner for us but mom didn't let him, he was still inexperienced." Matt smiled thinking of the thought washing the leftover dishes.

"I bet he was better than anyone in high school huh?"

"Actually I was better than him during high school, not to brag or anything." Matt smirked as he eyed Mimi.

"Yea right." Mimi bumped Matt out of her way reaching for the sink chuckling together. She washed the dishes looking at Matt from the corner of her eyes seeing how happy she made him. Just being with Matt made her feel giddy, made her forget everything that happened today. _Especially today_.

"Mimi." She stopped washing and looked up at him. "Can I tell you something that's been in my mind for the longest time now?"

"Of course you can."

Matt paused in what he was doing making sure he had the right words to say. "The thing is Mimi, I'm going to be selfish about this but I don't want you to be with Tai anymore."

Mimi looked up at Matt opening her mouth a little bit.

"I don't want you being with Tai at all, Mimi. It angers me…" He glanced up seeing a shadow across the hall but ignored the shadowy figure and focused on Mimi. "It bothers me knowing that you're with Tai and not me. I love you just as Tai loves you, Mimi." Matt muttered under his breath.

"I know its selfish Mimi but," He gripped the towel that he had in his hand harder. "It hurts me knowing that someone else loves you just as much as I do. But what hurts me more is that it's someone I consider as my best friend."

"Matt you're-,"

"Mimi." He folded up the towel and walked out of the kitchen. "Since you and Tai got together, I've been hoping that it wouldn't last any longer."

Matt walked upstairs seeing Tai stare at him from below shocked and betrayed.

Her room was completely dark seeing how it was night and nothing in her room was bright. She closed her door slowly and carefully leaning against the door holding the door knob. She slowly slid down the smooth wooden door letting go of the knob and looking at her ceiling.

Her feelings for Tai were strong enough to last long, but then her feelings for Matt came from her heart. Her mind fluttered like crazy deciding who she loves more, but she couldn't. She loved them both. But there had to be only one and one only.

Her mind showed flashbacks when she was at the hospital. What Joe had told her was most affective truly. Less than 3 months and everything would be over. Completely gone and everything would be forgotten forever. Her expression wasn't the best, it looked like she saw something horrible, terrifying, she looked like she was traumatized completely and she glanced over to her right seeing that her lamp was turned off.

She saw a piece of paper and a small black box on her lamppost when she reached for the switch to her lamp crawling on the floor. She sat on her knees looking down at the small box. She grabbed the box and the paper. It was from Tai…

She opened the box and glanced at the black texture surrounding of what she most feared of.

An engagement ring.

"Why are you doing this to me, Tai?"

She dropped the paper as it slowly dropped into the ground. Her hands laid flat on the ground as she cried her all of her emotions out crying out loud with no one able to hear.

* * *

**So that's it! What do you think's gonna happen between Mimi and Tai? What do you think's gonna happen with Matt? :0 so many things to think of!  
Next Chapter: Their Truths Revealed  
ooo now THAT'S a chapter to look forward to yes indeed. Oh yes, before you go away I need your help on something! I have started a poll and I need your votes so please visit my profile and vote on it! THANKS. :) **


	12. Their Truths Revealed

**Alright, this is the shortest chapter of all chapters in this story. But this is my favorite chapter, i find it amazing. This is where Tai and Matt get on one another and tell what they've been hiding from each other. Anyway, i hope you enjoy this chapter like how i did. Enjoy :) **

* * *

**((Chapter 12: Their Truths Revealed))**

Tai searched through Mimi's room looking around the neat clean room seeing no one inside. He turned to face where he placed the engagement ring last night on Mimi's table lamp. He noticed that it was gone but the paper was still on the table. He walked over anxiously to see if Mimi had left any note to answer his question. Once he picked it up, it was just as the same as before. His name and his question of truth. He crumbled the paper up and threw it in Mimi's trashcan. If she took the box from then did she…?

He sighed nervously but excited hoping she agreed to his proposal just when he walked down the stairs he saw Matt sitting at a table with his finger feeling the texture of the nicely polished wooden dining table. His eyes slowly glanced up looking at Tai who stud at the end of the stairs glaring at Matt ruining his thought.

"_Yamato_." Tai looked at Matt with such anger.

"If you're looking for Mimi she left the house last night, _Taichi_." Matt quickly brought his face to express anger.

"Of course _you_ would know where Mimi would be going."

"What's that suppose to mean?" He was offended by the remark.

"You know _exactly_ what it means Yamato." Tai walked closer to Matt but only a few feet away from him. "I now know that I'm not the only here that loves Mimi! But it's ok with me because you know why? Mimi chose me over you."

Matt slammed his hands against the table standing up. "Is that so, Taichi? Hmm, I beg to differ." Matt had a sarcastic tone. "If Mimi would choose you over me, then tell me why Mimi would have _sex_ with me whenever you're at work huh Taichi?"

Matt threw the worst thing Tai could ever find out from him. Tai grabbed Matt's collar and pushed him against a wall.

"You had your chance with Mimi a long time ago Yamato, then you decide to fuck things up for the both of you instead of caring for Mimi! Now that Mimi is _mine_, I don't want you fucking things up between me and Mimi anymore! You had your chance…" Tai released his grip from Matt's collar and walked towards the couches.

"Aren't things already crappy for you Taichi? Huh?" Matt walked near Tai as he kept walking away from him.

"No, they're not." He answered.

"You're lying, Taichi." Matt looked at the side of Tai's face knowing that he was lying to him.

"No I'm not, Yamato." Tai replied from the back of his teeth.

"Damn it Taichi yes you are!" Matt raised his voice catching Tai's attention. "I've seen her take those medications in front of me in the mornings! I saw three different types of medications inside her medicine cabinet the other day!"

"Her business isn't your business Yamato!"

"Yes is it, Taichi! As long as I love her I should know the truth about why Mimi is taking all those goddamn medications!" Matt exclaimed in anger pointing at his own chest.

"What gives you the right to know about Mimi's medical condition?"

"She is someone that's in my life that I love and will be willing to sacrifice everything for her just how I did in high school!"

"Really Yamato? _Really?_!" Tai looked at Matt taking a step closer to him. "You're willing to sacrifice everything for her just how you did in high school?"

"I don't need to repeat myself twice, Taichi. Not to the likes of you anymore."

"So you would do everything in your own will power to sacrifice everything that you can for Mimi and Mimi only? Cause I can never see that happening especially from someone like you Yamato!"

"I don't give a crap about what you think what I can and cannot do, Taichi! You don't know how great my will power is from what I can tell!" Matt inched closer to Tai face to face with him.

"Then maybe you should have started sacrificing more for her in high school!" Tai yelled taking one step back.

"What the hell does high school have to do what's happening now?" Tai gritted his teeth looking away from Matt as he knew _that secret_ wasn't suppose to have come out just yet.

"It's what happened after high school Yamato! You were too much of a jackass to realize it when you accused her of doing those things and after when you broke it off with her!"

"What happened to her that I was so much of a dumbass to miss huh? Tell me!"

"She was diagnosed with Cancer, Yamato! That's what happened to her!"

* * *

**Oh, so did you guess right on what Mimi had? xD most of you guys told me and I was happy to know most of you got it right, good job! haha. So yea, that's the conclusion of this chapter we're almost done with this story. Tell me what you think or not :) haha**

**Next chapter: Her Suffering**

**-DinoRaws**


	13. Her Suffering

**Hello :) so here's the 13th chapter of this story. I'm happy that you all stayed to continue reading this story! Yay for all of us, so there's exactly two more chapters left and this story with come to an end. I love the last chapters of the story they're probably the best chapters i ever written for any story haha :) so anyway read and review. oh and I do appericate everyone for voting by the way! alot of voters, if you haven't voted yet go to my profile and see what you're voting for! :) **

* * *

**((Chapter 13: Her Suffering))**

"Hey Mimi, you ok now?" Kari looked at Mimi as she sat on the edge of the bed.

She removed her hair out of her face. "Yea Kari thanks so much for taking me in last night unnoticed."

"Mimi, you know we're here for you whenever you need to get away from our brothers. Still," Kari sat next to her handing her a cup of coffee. "I can't believe that Tai purposed to you like that. I mean, it's a bit early for him to get married when you two have been going out for a month or so."

"Yea I guess he really does care and love me for him to do such a thing." Mimi took a sip of her coffee.

Kari looked at her feet. "You know Mimi it's ok to say 'no' to Tai if you're still not sure of how you feel."

Mimi slowly placed the cup on her knees. "I know Kari, I'm not afraid to say no to your brother. Though I'm concerned about how will he react to me if I do say no to him?"

Kari sighed a bit. "I can imagine a bit. He'll be sad and disappointed."

"Yea, I can see that a bit." Mimi tried smiling but was too caught up into her emotions. Kari hugged her and left the room seeing how T.K called for her aide at once with Kisuke's playfulness.

Mimi looked at her reflection inside her coffee as she tapped the side of the coffee cup a few times seeing how stressed out she had become for a few tiny reasons. She felt her heart beat more thinking of two certain people. She moved her hand to her forehead and sighed frustrated over her decisions.

Tai asked her to marry her. It's what Mimi always wanted, someone that she loved to marry. She loved Tai indeed and she wanted to say yes to him.

But then there was him.

Matt Ishida was also someone that she loved. It was never suppose to have happened but she couldn't blame herself for still loving Matt despite even after what happened before their break up in high school, he didn't understand what she went through back then only because he was becoming a conceited jackass but she too was to blame, she didn't want to tell him only Tai. Matt was in the middle of her love for Tai but…

There was only one person she could love and it would be _him_. It's her final decision there was no way of turning back now.

She lifted herself from the edge of the bed and began walking towards the door to find him, to tell him _everything_.

The moment she took those steps something went wrong…she felt a sharp pain on her side. She looked down at her left side seeing that she was bleeding excessively. She felt a sharp pain from her left side to her chest where her Port-A-Cath was located. She opened her mouth to speak a word but she chocked on her own words unable to breathe even.

Her whole body was lying on the carpet floor seeking help nearby but nobody came by. She slowly crawled closer to the doorway seeing Kisuke playing around with his toys making noises with his mouth just like a child would do. He raised his toy up in the air laughing then eyeing Mimi as she reached out for him from the hallway.

"Kisuke…" She managed to say in a whisper crying.

Kisuke, with fright, dropped his toy looking at Mimi and lifted from the floor, "Mom!"

Mimi shut her eyes for a moment reaching to her side feeling the blood dripping down from her body feeling the pain to become sharper. She reopened her eyes hearing the sound of feet running.

"Mimi!" Kari rushed over kneeling down to hold Mimi in her arms.

"Call 9-1-1, T.K!" Kari cried out his name as he ran for the phone.

T.K, as fast as he could, dialed the number for an ambulance tapping his foot impatiently. After a few rings a woman picked up.

"Yes Please send…!" T.K's mouth was the only thing Mimi could focus on right now. Her hearing toned out every yelling, every scream, and even her own name. Mimi had her eyelids half way open losing the happiness that she always had. Her eyes became dull, void.

She saw T.K run up to her and felt Kari holding her head up to see the face of T.K as he shouted something to her. He then turned to face Kisuke who unlocked the door for his parents. Kari's voice was faint but she did hear Kari mention Tai and Matt's name. She was going to see him…but not the way she wanted.

Mimi later felt her body being dragged to a stretcher outside the house of Kari and T.K's seeing flashes of red and blue lights and the sounds of the sirens. A man sat down inside the ambulance with her inside checking her heart pulse on her neck. She felt his rubber glove feel onto her hot skin checking for a pulse on her neck.

"Her heart beat is lowering!" Mimi was able to catch a few words from the man. She heard him say some numbers like 68, 65, and 60. She didn't think those numbers were good at all. She gawked at the heart monitor. The green line beeped and beeped. Her eyes fixated on that object hearing the same thing over and over again. Those beeps, those beeps annoyed her and they should stop beeping, and they should become _silent_.

"FLATLINE! FLATLINE!"

* * *

**Oh my! Poor Mimi :( So, what do you think's gonna happen? Is it going to be the obvious ending or a surprising twist? if you know don't say or do say. Oh if you don't know what a Port-A-Cath is, it's a medical device that's placed inside the body through surgrey, it's the size of a quarter and its purpose is to inject medication into the body by sticking the syringe through the Port-A-Cath. it's actually quite cool, except for blood clots that happen sometimes. :( its only meant for Cancer paitents. **

**Next chapter: Their ER  
Hmm..what's gonna happen tell me what your thoughts are! :) Thanks  
-DinoRaws. **


	14. Their ER

**Oh boooy. This is the second to last chapter of Everyone Knew But You. This is where you'll know the promise made between Joe and Mimi. So I hope that you read and enjoy at the same time. Oh goodness, I can't believe that the next chapter is going to be the last chapter ever. Oh goodness. :) Oh and if you still didn't get the chance, please visit my profile to vote on the couple for my next story I'm planning to write! Thnks. **

* * *

**((Chapter 14: Their ER))**

Kari rapidly ran through the doubled doors inside the hospital screaming and crying out for Mimi with T.K and her son right behind her. Tai received a call from T.K that Mimi was sent to the ER, after hearing that Tai subsided Matt's differences aside and joined Kari and T.K in the hospital.

"Kari, what happened to Mimi!" Tai grabbed Kari's shoulder lightly asking.

"I don't know Tai! I saw Mimi lying on the floor bleeding from her sides when Kisuke came to get me!" Kari looked just as frighten as Tai did.

"She was bleeding from her sides?" Tai whispered back to Kari as she nodded shutting his eyes tightly not wanting to hear those words.

Matt sat down having his hand on his face in deep thought shaking his leg as a sign of nervousness, anger, bewilderment. He didn't stay seated for long seeing how Tai's words bothered him so. He stud up with quickness and marched down to grab Tai's shoulder catching his attention.

"Why didn't I know about Mimi's medical condition?" Matt glanced at Tai's eyes hard.

"You told him about Mimi?" Kari whispered to her brother catching a quick glance at Matt.

"This isn't the time, Matt."

"Tell me why? Why didn't I know about this? Is there any else that doesn't know about Mimi other than _me_?" Matt pointed his chest.

"Actually Matt," T.K came into the conversation. "Everyone knew but you." Matt looked at T.K with astonishment. He opened his mouth to say something but couldn't.

"Mimi didn't want us to tell you because of…"Kari looked over her shoulder. "After what happened to you both…she thought it would be best to keep it from you."

Matt covered his face sighing with frustration. Matt turned to face the wall with everyone staring at him with sorrow wondering now if it was right for Mimi to keep this from Matt, the one person who loved her more than anyone, more than Tai. Hearing the double doors open from the ER, Tai saw Joe rush reaching out for some grey charts.

Tai stud in his way looking at him with concern.

"Tai please get of my way!" Joe had a harsh tone but he didn't move one inch, but Joe knew of Tai's stubbornness, he always had with it came to Mimi.

"Mimi," Those were the only words Tai had to say to Joe in order to get his information on her.

Joe sighed seeing how this was the only way to get free from Tai. "Mimi's condition isn't going very well, Tai. Her heart rate is getting worse and worse as we speak! I must go Tai!" Tai moved out of his way as Joe sprung through the doors seeing nurses and doctors rushing over to Joe's aide.

Matt glanced at Tai to the ER.

ER.

Mimi.

Cancer.

"Mimi," Matt walked slowly towards the doors but fastened his pace to see Mimi, to see the woman he loved.

"Matt!" T.K called out his brother's name as Tai chased him. Matt slammed his body against the doors revealing the patients in need of medical attention. He felt Tai's hand grab onto his shoulders but only focused on Mimi. He heard Tai say they weren't allowed in the trauma room but Matt completely ignored him.

Matt turned his head to his left but no Mimi.

He turned to his right and there she was lying down on the medical bed surrounded by Joe and two more doctors rushing to save shook off Tai's hand off his shoulder ignoring him running towards Mimi pushing the doctors away from her, away from his Mimi. Joe didn't need to look at him all he could do was yell at him for not staying in the waiting room.

"Mimi!" He grabbed her hand as she opened her eyes to see his face. "Mimi!"

"Get him out of here!" Joe exclaimed.

"Mimi! C'mon you can't do this!"

"Matt!" He heard Tai's voice and felt his hands pull him back but he pushed Tai away from him not wanting to leave.

"Don't touch me, Yagami!" He pushed Tai once more looking back at Mimi.

"Get him out now!" Joe pointed to one of his doctors who assisted Tai in removing Matt back into the waiting room away from Mimi.

"You can't do this, Mimi! You can't…don't even dare think about leaving us!"

Joe ignored the struggle with Matt and focused his intensions on Mimi. He looked at her heart monitor continuously beeping at a fast beat cautioning him that Mimi's heart rate was at a still heard Matt's voice shouting out for Mimi but he toned him focused on her bleeding sides and patched them up but it just didn't work anymore. The patches were bleeding through and she already lost so much blood.

"Mimi, don't do this to me!"

'_The day that I come through those doors lying down on a medical bed, don't try saving me Joe. Saving me won't do any good for me, not even for Yuusuke, so as my doctor and friend…letting me go is the best option for saving my life.' _

"Mimi, please…"

* * *

**So that is the end of this chapter. So i want to hear what your thoughts on this chapter please. Tell me tell me tell me! And don't forget to vote please i really need it, i can't start it without you guys! :) thnks everyone! I really do appericate you following this story for those who keep reading it!  
-DinoRaws 3**


	15. Everyone Knew But You

**It is my pleasure to say that this is the last chapter of Everyone Knew But You. I liked the way I plotted this entire story and I liked the way I ended the story, I'm sure by now you know what will happen to Mimi based on the last chapter. lol. so as the author of this story, please read, enjoy and review. :)**

* * *

**((Chapter 15: Everyone Knew But You))**

Mimi looked up at Joe seeing his eyes but his face in complete sorrow. Joe removed his hands away from the gauze from Mimi's bleeding side.

"Doctor…?"

"Your jobs here are done." Joe sighed. "There's no need to do more on Mimi."

"What about her friends, Sir?"

"I will deal with them."

"Of course, Doctor."

The doctors walked slowly outside the trauma room and moved on onto other patients that were needed. He walked over to close the door of Mimi's trauma room, he knelt down beside her bed on both of his knees making eye contact with her face grabbing both of her hands and entwining them together. There was no one else but Joe and Mimi now.

He opened his mouth to say something but hesitated for a moment. He gathered his thoughts once more and reopened his mouth.

"Mimi, there's still a chance." Joe whispered to her only seeing her smile and nod 'no'.

"You know that my Cancer will only become stronger meaning that my treatments and medications will be too. It won't be long until I won't be able to take care of myself."

"But you have Tai and the others to help you out."

"Even if they do I'll only be in the way of their careers, Joe. Soon after that, I would come to a point where…!"She flinched at the pain on her side but assured Joe she was ok. "There will be a point where I just don't want to be taken care of anymore."

"You have five people out waiting for me to tell them good news," He trailed off.

"And those five people should understand my decision, Joe." She closed her eyes.

He looked at her. "Those five people won't understand, Mimi."

"I'm just tired of it all, Joe. I'm tired of the medications, the Chemotherapy, everything. You diagnosed me with Cancer a week after I gave birth to Yuusuke…that's been 6 years Joe. I can't do it anymore; I have no more strength to continue on like this Joe."

"Mimi…"

"I just can't Joe, I'm exhausted of all this I can barely manage to raise Yuusuke. I'm just so exhausted." Mimi managed to release a few tears down her cheek.

"Not as your doctor, but as your friend…I come to accept your decision, Ms. Tachikawa."

She managed to slip out a laugh which made Joe smile a little. "Joe,"

"Yes, Mimi."

"The engagement ring that's inside my pocket, give it back to Tai."

"I will," Joe reached inside her pocket and took out the small clean engagement ring. "I'm assuming that you chose Matt over Tai."

"…I did." She smiled looking at Joe.

"Very well," He placed the ring inside his pocket. He looked back at Mimi when she tightened their grip.

"Remember what I told you?" She said faintly.

Joe nodded.

"I want you to tell Tai something for me." Joe inched closer to her face turning it to where Mimi whispered in his ear. After she had whispered to his ear, he felt her grip loosen. Joe released their grip setting her hands on her stomach gently, bringing his body up from the ground and holding back his tears. He reached into his pocket to grab the white paper lily she left on the examination bed from two days ago and placed it inside her hand calling the time of death under his breath.

"My dear friend Mimi, you left us without saying goodbye."

His tears fell on top of Mimi's hands. He walked away from Mimi's side, opened the door and before leaving he stood at the doorway one last time with the faint presence of Mimi, he finally closed the door behind him wishing she hadn't decided this outcome.

Leaving the trauma room, he walked into the waiting area where all her friends rushed to his side waiting. Regretting every word he was about to say. Tai was the first to run over to him, then the others.

"Mimi! How's Mimi?" Tai rushed his words.

"Tai, you must respect what Mimi wanted."

"What do you mean, Doctor?" Matt asked.

"She asked me not to save her." He saw everyone's reaction, just what Mimi predicted.

"What? What are you talking…why did you listen to her!" Tai raised his voice. "You're lying, she would never say that!"

"Tai…" Kari placed a hand on her brother's arm crying. She knew Tai wouldn't take it well.

Joe knew he wouldn't understand. He reached inside his pocket to grab the thin engagement ring and handed it over to Tai who took it slowly from Joe in confusion.

"I-I'm not understanding any of this Joe." Tai glanced at it.

"I believe that you do Tai," Joe whispered to him. Tai only looked at the ring then glanced back at Matt who looked at him in confusion.

He looked back at Joe. "She chose him again," He muttered as Joe nodded.

"'_It's time for Yuusuke to come home'…_those were her last words, Tai."

"It's time for Yuusuke to come home." Tai repeated. He was the only one who knew what that meant.

_Love is stronger than death even though it cannot stop one from dying but no matter how much it tries, death cannot separate people from loving the person who we shared memories with._

_In the end we all came together to respect Mimi's wishes, Matt and I came together as not only brother-in-laws, but as best friends once more…even if we did love the same person. But Mimi did not die because of Cancer or because…in fact Mimi did not even die. The only possible way of her to die is if we had forgotten her. To us all, it's impossible to forget Mimi Tachikawa. She is not forgotten, so therefore she is alive. She lives to this day…watching all of us. _

**3 months later**

"C'mon Yuusuke! I bet you can't even take the flag off from my arm!"

"Not fair Uncle Tai! I'm shorter than you!" Yuusuke ran to Tai reaching for the flag worn on his arm.

"Oh, too slow Yuusuke!" Tai moved his arm laughing at Yuusuke who jumped up and down wanting to take the flag off from his arm.

Yuusuke, he had the face of Mimi. He obtained the caring heart of Mimi, the brown hair of Mimi, and the smile of Mimi. _He_ was Mimi's son.

Yuusuke continued to struggle of reaching for Tai's flag but suddenly stopped when they heard the backyard door slide open.

"Tai," Matt closed the door from behind walking casually towards the two.

"Matt, I'm glad you could come, buddy! I know you're still busy with your dad's company but I thought this was a good time."

"Nah, it's cool. I just got off from work anyways so what's up, Tai?"

Yuusuke clenched onto Tai's shorts looking at Matt. Tai looked down at Yuusuke smiling.

However Yuusuke had his father's eyes, his father's personality, his father's messy spiked hair, and he even had the same musical talent…just like his father. He was _his_ son too.

"Yuusuke," Tai messed with Yuusuke's hair. "This is Uncle Tai's best friend and brother, Matt."

"Matt? Like the door mat, Uncle Tai?"

"Haha," His laughter was because of Yuusuke's comparison. "Not exactly, Yuusuke."

"Nice to meet you Yuusuke…" Matt crouched down to meet Yuusuke's eye level. "I'm Matt." He placed his hand on his chest.

"Matt," Tai began. "Yuusuke is Mimi's son…Yuusuke is also _your_ son."

"My son…?" Matt looked at Yuusuke. "Yuusuke's…my son?"

* * *

**There you have it, the ending to Everyone Knew But You. It is completed. Now, if you will please review this story tell me your thoughts on the ending or your opinion overall of this story. Express your thoughts out to me if you will. So now that you've finished reading this story I would like to pin point out that there is a prequel to this story, I'm not sure if you guys are reading it by now but it's called Because of Matt Ishida. It's still in progress so if you do, read and review it see what you think. Just to let you know, I have started a sequel to Everyone Knew But You. It's in progress but it's mainly focused on Matt and Yuusuke's relationship and how they get through parenthood together. I haven't posted it up yet though. Just look out for it if you do. So this is it. Thank you all for reading this story it really makes this author happy to know you've kept up with this story. :)**

**-DinoRaws. **


End file.
